Avatar Syra
by sah-dovah
Summary: This Fanfiction is about when most of the airbenders are destroyed like in my other stories but this one is about where Zuko visits an air temple he thinks is empty but isn't. No Aang.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

This Fanfiction is about when most of the airbenders are destroyed like in my other stories but this one is about where Zuko visits an air temple he thinks is empty but isn't. No Aang.

* * *

A boy the age of 16 walked into the abandoned and crumbled Western Air Temple. This boy was the banished prince of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko. He was very handsome but one thing marked and scarred him. Three years ago, Prince Zuko spoke out against his father's cruel plan and was burned and banished for it.

In the heart of the Western Air Temple, a 16 year old girl was meditating when she heard a noise. She got up and walked through the abandoned halls. They used to be so full of air nomads but the only airbender here is me. Her name was Syra. Syra had green eyes and long black hair. She wore a pink with cutoff sleeves, a long red skirt, and no shoes. She always hated shoes. Syra walked through the halls quietly and would occasionally hide behind a pillar or wall when she heard a noise.

Prince Zuko walked around as he looked at the temple trying to see if there was any information hidden away about the avatar. He found none and he sat down on a block of stone to think. Zuko soon got bored of trying to think of where the avatar was so he decided to explore the temple more. He walked through the old halls cautiously even though he knew they were empty and would probably stay empty. The prince walked and walked and reached the end of the hall where he saw a beautiful fountain that had lotus plants and sky bison figures on it. He walked over to the fountain and dipped his fingers into the cool water.

Syra came to a stop at the end of the hall when she saw the intruder. Syra had always been brave and decided to do something. "That is a sacred fountain. And that isn't what you are supposed to do." she said to the boy. He looked to be about her age.

"Wha?" Zuko spun around fast at the voice and tripped on the corner of the fountain and fell in. "Damn it!" the prince looked over at the person who interrupted his daydream.

Syra stifled a laugh. She walked over to the boy in the fountain and held out her hand. The boy looked up and their eyes met for the first time. His eyes were a shimmering gold and they held a lot of hurt covered up by anger and sorrow.

Zuko looked at the outstretched hand and into the eyes of the girl. She had sparkly green eyes that held so many wonderful things like joy and wisdom. They held each other's gaze for about 7 seconds. The prince grasped her hand and was pulled out of the fountain soaking wet. "What are you doing here?" he asked questioningly as he rung out his pony tail.

Syra looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

The prince stopped ringing out his pony tail and looked at the girl. "I asked you first."

"Why should I have to tell you?" she tested.

"Because I want to know." Zuko said getting a bit annoyed.

"So?" Syra could tell that the boy was getting annoyed but this was fun. She hadn't had conversation with anyone for 2 years.

Zuko turned around to leave. "I don't have time for this!"

"Don't you want to know how to use the fountain?" Syra asked.

Zuko stopped in mid step and turned around. He looked into her blue eyes and walked towards her. "Fine."

Syra turned towards the fountain and put her hand out under the lotus plant. She found what she was looking for and grabbed the leaver. The water drained out of the huge fountain and a doorway opened. Syra turned to Zuko and turned back to the fountain. She proceeded to the door but a hand held her arm. "I know what I am doing." Zuko released her and she walked down the stairs into a room covered in crystals.

Syra walked back up the steps with a small yellow crystal on a chain. She closed the door and the water started flowing again. "Now what?" Zuko asked. He was amazed about the water turning off and the stairs but he wanted to know what the crystal was for.

"Patients." Syra scolded. She took the crystal and held it by the top of the chain and dipped half of the crystal in the water. The water then turned into an array of different colors. Blue, clear, green, brown, red, pink, orange, and yellow. The colors stopped once she pulled the crystal out.

Zuko looked at the girl. "That was amazing." He then heard a noise.

It was Uncle Iroh. "Who were you talking to, Prince Zuko?" Iroh looked behind his nephew.

Zuko looked behind himself. She was gone. "No one. I was just looking at the fountain."

Iroh looked at the fountain. "It is a wonderful piece of work." He said as he turned to leave to the ship.

Zuko looked at where the girl had sat and found the yellow crystal and he picked it up and put it around his neck. Zuko took one last look at the fountain before he left. "It sure is."

Syra had fled when she heard someone else coming. She used her airbending to hop up on a rafter in the ceiling and was now thinking about the boy who visited her.

Zuko and uncle walked back to the ship. "Uncle, is it possible for us to stay for a few more days?" he asked as he thought about the girl.

Uncle turned to him and his eyebrow lifted up. "You aren't known to linger my nephew. What is it?"

Zuko thought up an excuse. "I want to see more of the architecture."

Iroh turned back around and started walking again. "I will tell the captain that we are going to stay for a few days."

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said as he walked to his room. Tomorrow he was going to look for the girl.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sorry it's short. Please comment or pm me if you have any questions or comments! BRB!


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

The next day came and Prince Zuko went back to the Western Air Temple. He sat right by the fountain and dipped the crystal in just like the girl did. The water changed color and the girl came. "What is your name?"

Syra looked at the boy. "Syra. What is yours?"

"My name is Zuko." Zuko pulled the crystal out of the water and gave it to Syra. "You forgot this."

Syra took the crystal and put I around Zuko's neck. "I want you to have it."

The day went on and they talked by the fountain. "What is your favorite color?" Zuko asked.

"Blue. What is yours?" Syra told him as she played with a hermit crab.

"Red."

"Cool. My turn to ask a question. What is your favorite animal?"

"I don't like animals."

"Oh."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Dragons."

"That's nice."

"Where do you live?"

Syra got up and put the hermit crab on a rock. "I live here."

Zuko got up too. "But why?"

"Because there is no place left for me. My friends deserted me." She started to leave but Zuko held her shoulders back.

Zuko saw that Syra was crying and he decided to comfort her. He gave her a hug. "I've been deserted and have nowhere to go too." After about 5 seconds, Iroh came in.

"Who is this Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked as he saw the two teens pull apart.

"Uncle, this is Syra. She lives here." Zuko answered him.

Syra waved shyly. "Hi."

"It is very nice to meet you. Prince Zuko, we have reports of an airbender at the Southern Air Temple. We must leave now to see if the airbender is the Avatar." Uncle told him and he then left to give the two some privacy.

Zuko turned to Syra and put his hands on her shoulders. "Syra, come with me. You won't have to be alone anymore."

Syra looked into his golden eyes. "But, we just met."

"I know. If this doesn't work, I can drop you off anywhere you like. Just please come with me." Zuko pleaded. There was something special about Syra, he just couldn't figure it out yet.

"Okay. I just need to get a few things." Syra gave him a kiss on the cheek and dashed down the hall to her room. She was finally going to leave the temple! Syra went to her closet and pulled out 6 pairs of pants. Three red, two black, and one pink. She then pulled out 8 shirts. Three red, two black, one pink, and two white. Syra pulled on some flats and packed a pair of lace up boots and a pair of sandals.

Her brush and hair ribbons were put in next and then she remembered what Zuko's uncle said. They were looking for the Avatar! How could she miss that? As long as I don't bend any element except fire, I will be fine. Syra finished up packing and ran back to Zuko.

Zuko was dazed by Syra's kiss. He heard her coming and snapped out of it. "That was quick. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Syra and Zuko walked to the ship and boarded it. Zuko showed her around the ship and showed Syra her room. It was right across from Zuko's and it had a bed, a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and bathtub with working hot and cold water. There was also a writing desk and a dresser.

"I hope we can become good friends." Zuko said as he left Syra to put her things away.

Syra lined the dresser with her things and walked over to the bed. She hadn't done this since she was a kid but she started to jump on the bed. She landed crisscross on the bed and played with the candles. Syra loved being able to bend the elements and practiced whenever she could.

Zuko walked to his room and started to meditate. It was kind of hard because Syra was on his mind. He stopped meditating and walked up to the deck of his ship where uncle Iroh was.

"You've taken a liking to that young lady, haven't you?" Iroh asked him as he drank his tea.

"No! She's just a friend." Zuko replied.

Iroh countered. "A very special friend."

Zuko threw his hands above his head. "Fine! A very special friend! Are you happy now?" Zuko yelled.

Iroh got up and sipped his tea again. "Yes. I am." He left Zuko alone on the deck to do whatever he pleased.

Zuko started to practice firebending when Syra came out. Syra watched Zuko for a little bit and then he stopped. "Why did you stop?" she asked him.

Why did I stop? "Because you are looking at me." Zuko told her as she came a little closer.

"And that's a problem?"

"No."

"Then maybe I should start firebending." Syra said matter of factly and started to firebend. She shot out a medium flame and ran around in graceful movements shooting out flames from her palms and ended with fire shooting out of her mouth. Syra then walked away.

Zuko called out to her. "Why did you stop?"

"Because you were looking at me." Syra shouted back and she walked to her room.

Zuko watched her walk off with a blank expression on his face. What just happened?

Oooohhhhhh! Zuko got burned! Sorry it's short. Please comment or pm me if you feel like it! BRB!


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar Syra

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Prince Zuko walked down the hall to Syra's room. He knocked on the door and he saw Syra smirk. "Why didn't you tell me you could firebend?" he asked as she let him in.

"You never asked." Syra retorted as she sat on her bed.

"Do you have any more secrets I should know about?" Zuko leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Syra got off her bed and walked up to Zuko. "I have no clue how to shoot lightning." She walked past him and up to the deck.

He followed her up there and stood next to her as she watched the ocean. "Me neither."

She turned around and faced the control center of the ship. "Do you have any secrets?"

"Yes." Zuko answered following her gaze.

"What are they?" Syra sat down and leaned against the railing.

Zuko looked into her eyes and saw what he saw the first time he met her. "I can't tell you." he walked away towards the control center told the captain to go faster. Little did Zuko and everyone else on the ship know that they were headed towards a field of icebergs.

After about five minutes of standing on the deck of the boat, Syra went inside. She decided to explore around the ship and saw many things. Syra saw the crew's quarters, the kitchen, the weapon room, and the most interesting room so far was the storage room.

Lots of things were kept in the storage room. There were Earth Kingdom things, Water Tribe things, Fire Nation things, and Air Nomad things.

Syra walked over by the Air Nomad things and started to pick through them. She found necklaces and statues and gliders. As she pulled out one of the gliders, Iroh walked in.

"You aren't a Fire Nation citizen are you?" he asked.

Syra looked at Zuko's uncle and back at the glider. "No."

"Then what are you?" Iroh questioned her.

Syra looked at the glider and back up at Iroh. "I'm the Avatar." she ran up to the top of the deck but she was thrown off her feet as the ship collided with a glacier. Syra regained her balance and ran to the end of the ship. Water was coming in fast and she froze the hole closed.

Zuko ran down from the control center and down to Syra. Did she just waterbend? He thought as he was running.

Syra popped open the glider wings and lifted off into the air. She flew far away from Zuko's ship and landed in the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko reached his hand out to grab Syra's ankle but he missed. "My secret is that I love you." he whispered as he watched her fly away.

Prince Zuko slowly walked up to the control center and gave the captain orders. "Set our course for the Southern Water Tribe."

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry it's so short. Zuko is also a little bit OC-ish in this chapter. So, yeah, I will right soon-ish.

* * *

This review made my day:

Donakiko 5/12/12 . chapter 2

*Rolls eyes* Zuko Zuko zuko...

Aang: Ohhhh! You got the triple Zuko!

Zuko: *Grunts and turns away*

Me: He's just grumpy that he got totally OWNED!

Zuko: I did not!

Me: Yea yea yea, anyway UPDATE SOON PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Dear valued readers, I am sorry to say but I just can't go on with writing my Avatar stories. I have lost the will to write them and have just been sitting and collecting dust. I know this does not please you and will make you upset if you have been kind enough to read my stories. I'm really sorry to let you guys down. The least I could do is give you all summaries of the end.

Syra is the avatar and has lived in the temple for a hundred years. The fountain and its magical crystals made her live that long and the the story goes on like the tv show. She and Zuko date but a fire nation citizen kills her.


End file.
